InasneStuck
by lovableHellion
Summary: HumanStuck AU Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are hopelessly in love with your probably-most likely-maybe not entirely-heterosexual best bro. When you are forced to accompnay said bro to the Alternian Mental Health Hospital, you meet some new people. One in particular catches your eye. Only problem is that this one's a little differet... Yaoi/slash/whatever T for language


Hallo ^U^

So I know what some of you are thinking. You're probably like

"DUDE WTF YOU DON'T UDPATE FOR LIKE EVER AND YOU COME BACK WITH ANOTHER FANDOM"

Well yes. That is what I've done.

To all of you who aren't thinking that...

Enjoy this :o) My 1st Homestuck Fic

ON TO LE STORY

* * *

You look at over at your best bro as he chats animatedly with Jade. You're not sure you've ever seen him so excited about anything. He's practically jumping out of his seat. Rose catches you looking and gives you a knowing smile. You're tempted to give her the finger, but that would be completely unironic. That and John would probably give you some talk about acting gentlemanly. You would really like to avoid one of those. You try to remember the events that got you into this mess and get lost in thought.

******FLASH BACK*******

Dave stared blankly at the board as the teacher continued to lecture her students. She stopped suddenly as if she'd remembered something.

"Oh class, I almost forgot. I meant to tell you that everyone who didn't sign up for community service was assigned to the one place no one picked."

Dave snapped his attention back to the teacher. How dare she interrupt his day dream with unwanted news? He looked over at John. The dorky boy had looked up from whatever he was doodling with wide eyes. Jade had a similar look on her face. The blonde decided to pay attention and see what was so shocking.

"-have been assigned to volunteer at the Alternian Asylum. John Egbert, David Strider, Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley-"

Oh hell. There went his time after school and weekends for the next month or so. Dave looked over to John and saw him bouncing in his seat. How could he be so excited? They were going to be working at the Looney bin. The blonde let out another sigh before spacing out again.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

You glance over at John again and sigh. You could see the anticipation pouring of him in waves. John looks at you and smiles before continuing to his conversation with Jade. You swore you could hear your neck crack as you turn away. So maybe you have a little bit of a man crush in your best bro. He claims to be completely heterosexual, so you would never have a chance. That is why you ignore it.

When you turn back around, you notice the small smile has turned into a full smirk. You simply raise an eyebrow as she shakes her head and looks to the window. You hope she wasn't trying to find more information to probe deeper into your psyche with.

As you step off the bus, you notice a guy you've never seen before talking with some other chick you've never seen before.

"Come on Fef. Do I really need to be here? I don't think he wwould have minded if it wwas only you."

"Oh, Eridan. Could you at least try to get along with him? Besides this is part of our volunteer hours."

The guy (whose name was apparently Eridan) looked like some sort of hipster. He was dressed in striped purple skinny jeans, a tight purple tank top, a striped scarf (which was also purple. What a surprise), and a pair of hipster glasses. The girl next to him looked almost too happy. She wore bright clothes and had some crazy long hair. And goggles. Who wore goggles in the middle of May?

"Wwhatevva. Let's just get this ovver wwith," the purple hipster mumbled.

Another strange person you've never seen before walked toward your group. She wore dark green lipstick and was even paler than Rose.

"Hello everyone. I am Kanaya Maryam and Aradia and I will be your guides today."

Kanaya gestured over to another girl. She looked… ghostly for lack of a better word.

"I am Aradia Megido. Doctor Scratch, the owner of this facility, would like to welcome you. Unfortunately he has business to attend to. Please follow me."

She reminded you of a robot. She showed no emotion on her face or voice.

John glanced back at you excitedly. He was too adorkable.

"Don't explode before we get there, Egbert."

"Shut up, Dave"

You could feel the corners of your lips twitch. Yeah. He was way too adorkable.

* * *

Ugh there are so many "you" 's in second person POV. It's irritating. Or maybe i just suck :P

So what did you think? Drop a review, yeah? :33


End file.
